


Die mittelgute Fee

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deutsch | German, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Season/Series 01
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala versucht Daniels Gunst mit einem Liebestrank zu erringen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die mittelgute Fee

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Besten Dank an Valdan!   
> Warnung: Erzwungener Sex unter Drogeneinfluss (in Anlehnung an Episode 1x13 „Der Kuss der Göttin“).

Es war einmal eine Fee, die gehörte weder eindeutig zu den guten, noch zu den bösen Feen. Fee Vala hing mehr so dazwischen. Und je nachdem, in welcher Gesellschaft sie unterwegs war, tendierte sie mal mehr zu der einen oder anderen Richtung. Die blonde Fee Samantha, brachte ihre guten Seiten hervor, Valas rothaarige Freundin Hathor ihre weniger guten. 

Und so konnte nur Unheil dabei herauskommen, als die beiden eines Abends zusammen bei einem Gläschen Sternensekt saßen. Der wird aus heruntergefallen Sternschnuppen gemacht und ist derart kostspielig, dass man annehmen musste, dass Fee Hathor diese Flasche auf nicht ganz legalem Wege besorgt hatte. 

Als Vala sich danach erkundigte, meinte Hathor bloß, dass die Flasche für die sieben Zwerge sowieso zu groß gewesen wäre, da ja im ganzen Königreich bekannt war, dass sie ein Alkoholproblem hatten. Und ihre Mitbewohnerin, Schneewittchen, war ein solches Tugendpflänzchen, dass sie das gute Zeug nicht zu würdigen gewusst hätte.

Nachdem die beiden Feen die Flasche geleert war, schauten sie noch in den glitzernden Nachthimmel und Fee Vala gestand ihrer Freundin, dass sie sich unsterblich verliebt habe. 

„In den Hofnarr?“, spottete diese. Denn der stolze Prinz Teal’c hatte sich leider mit Hathor angelegt und musste jetzt sein Dasein als Hofnarr fristen.   
„Seine Muskeln sind zwar nett, ich habe mein Auge aber auf etwas mehr Geist geworfen“, gab sich Vala ganz sittsam und brav, was bei Hathor zu einem Lachanfall führte.   
„Wer ist es?“   
„Prinz Daniel.“ 

„Der bebrillte Buchsortierer?“ Hathor pfiff durch die Zähne. „Da hast du dir aber etwas vorgenommen. Du weißt, König Jack hat auch ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, kommt aber nicht so recht in die Pötte mit seiner Werbung.“   
„Ich weiß.“ Die schwarzhaarige Fee seufzte herzzerreißend. „Und deshalb würde ich ihm gerne zeigen, was wahre, unsterbliche Liebe ist, ehe er sich an den grauhaarigen König wegwirft.“ 

Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens sagte die rothaarige Fee: „Ich kann dir helfen.“   
„Wie?“   
„Ich kenne da ein Rezept für einen Trank, der die Männer gefügig macht. Ein wenig davon in sein Essen – und einer Nacht voller Ausschweifungen steht nichts mehr im Wege.“ 

Wäre jetzt die gute Fee Samantha dabei gewesen, hätte sie es Vala bestimmt ausreden können. Sie hätte lang und breit auf all die moralischen Implikationen verwiesen, die dieses Vorgehen mit sich brachte, so dass Vala im Endeffekt schon gar keine Lust mehr gehabt hätte, weil es ein paar der Zweifel auch bis in ihr Gewissen geschafft hätten, das ja, wie gesagt, eine Grauzone war. 

Aber nur mit Fee Hathor als Gesellschaft, sah die Sache schon anders aus.   
„Ausschweifungen?“, erkundigte sich Vala begierig.   
„Sex, Drugs and Rock’n Roll, wie König Jack sagen würde“, bestätigte Hathor.   
„Ja! Ich bin dabei! Apropos König Jack – wie bekommen wir den aus dem Schloss?“   
„Der Böse Wolf ist mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig“, lächelte Hathor maliziös. 

Und damit war die Sache besiegelt. Schon eine Woche später musste sich König Jack persönlich um eine entführte Großmutter und diverse verschwundene Nutztiere kümmern. 

Prinz Daniel war allein im Schloss und hatte es sich mit einem Buch bequem gemacht. Fee Vala, die ihm persönlich Hathor Zaubertrank ins Essen geschüttet hatte, wartete auf dem Balkon ungeduldig darauf, dass er ins Bett ging. Das war ihr Moment. 

„Prinz Daniel“, gurrte sie, während sie das Zimmer betrat, kaum dass er die Bettdecke hochgezogen hatte.   
„Fee V…Vala?“ Er guckte sie perplex und mit gerunzelter Stirn an, als sie sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzte. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und dank des Tranks glättete sich seine Stirn und ein Lächeln begann, seine Lippen zu umspielen. Er sagte ganz angetan: „Schön, dich zu sehen.“ 

Na bitte, ging doch. Da die Fee nicht wusste, wie lange die Wirkung anhielt, machte sie kurzen Prozess mit der Kleidung, sowohl bei Daniel als auch bei ihr selbst. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und schon waren sie beide nackt. Und um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, war der Prinz im Nu mit rosa Plüschhandschellen ans Bett gefesselt.

„Was wird das?“ Er wand sich in der Fesselung und die Fee betrachtete begierig seinen jungen schlanken Körper, der sich so heftig von links nach rechts drehte, dass die Handschellen rote Abdrücke an seinen Handgelenken hinterließen. Für ein romantisches Liebesspiel war das aber etwas viel Herumgerutsche und so blies sie ihm noch etwas von Hathors rosa Zauberstaub ins Gesicht und er stellte seine Befreiungsversuche ein. 

„Es wird dir gefallen.“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und fuhr einmal spielerisch vom Hals bis zu seinem Schoß herunter. Seine Haut sah im Kerzenlicht so warm und einladend aus. Sie beugte sich vor und während ihre Finger das erst halbharte Glied umschlossen, leckte sie über seine Brustwarzen.   
„Küss mich“, befahl sie und als ihre Lippen seine suchten, hob er seinen Kopf vom Kopfkissen, reckte er sich ihr entgegen und küsste sie, kaum dass sich ihre Münder berührten. 

Ihre Hand fuhr weiterhin auf seinem Glied auf und ab und rasch wuchs er in ihrer Hand an. „So ist es gut“, lobte sie. „Stoß in meine Hand.“   
Der junge Prinz brachte ihr die Hüften entgegen, hart und fest, und versuchte so die Reibung zu bekommen, nach der er sich sehnte. 

„Komm nicht, bevor ich es dir nicht erlaube“, warnte sie ihn.   
„In Ordnung“, presste sich Prinz Daniel ab und Schweiß brach auf seinem Körper aus, als er versuchte die beiden Anweisungen miteinander in Einklang zu bringen.   
Sie hielt ihn in der Schwebe, beobachtete seinen Kampf mit der Erregung und genoss es, dass er sich ihretwegen so anstrengen musste, während in ihrem Inneren die Hitze anstieg. 

Endlich zeigte die Fee Erbarmen mit ihm und sagte: „Warte.“   
Erleichterte stellte der Prinz alle Bewegungen ein. 

Vala löste die Handschellen, spreizte sich über ihn und ließ sich ganz langsam auf ihn nieder, umfing sein hartes, fast schmerzendes Glied mit ihrer feuchten Wärme und bewegte sich probeweise vor und zurück.   
Prinz Daniel stöhnte erfreut auf und ballte seine Hände, die er immer noch gegen das Betthaupt drückte, obwohl sie nicht mehr gebunden waren, zu Fäusten.   
„Gefällt dir das?“, neckte sie ihn.   
„Lass mich kommen“, bat der Prinz flehentlich.   
Doch Vala lachte. „Noch nicht. Dafür musst du schon noch ein bisschen arbeiten.“ Sie hatte sich sicher nicht die ganze Mühe gemacht, damit dann alles in nicht ganz einer viertel Stunde vorüber war.

Die nächsten Minuten ließ sie sein Glied immer wieder fast ganz aus sich herausgleiten, nur um ihn dann wieder ganz zu umfangen. Der Prinz keuchte inzwischen, hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und atmete hektisch. 

Seine Hände hatte sie sich auf ihre Oberschenkel gelegt, aber er hatte keine Anweisung bekommen, sie zu berühren und so tat er es nicht. 

Das war definitiv ein Fehler mit Hathors Zaubertrank, den sie noch beheben musste. Alles musste man den Männern sagen, weil sie von sich aus keine Initiative ergriffen, nicht ergreifen konnten, denn der Trank hatte alle ihre Gedanken bis auf: „Ich will tun, was sie sagt“, aus ihrem Gehirn verbannt. 

Und so sagte die Fee schlussendlich: „Bring mich und dich zum Höhepunkt.“  
Dieser Anweisung kam der Prinz aufmerksam nach, und mit wenigen harten Stößen beförderte er sich und sie in ihren Gipfelpunkt und verströmte sich in ihr, während sie nach vorne auf seine Brust sackte. 

Und nur weil sie ihm so nah war und genau in seine halb geöffneten Augen schauen konnte, bekam sie den Moment mit, als die Wirkung des Zaubertranks nachließ. Er riss seine Augen auf, keuchte und versuchte sie, noch ziemlich unkoordiniert, von sich zu schubsen.   
Das war gar nicht in Valas Sinn und ehe der Prinz noch mehr Beweglichkeit zurückgewann, fesselte sie ihn wieder. 

„Was …?“ Zornig schaute er sie an, bis ihm im nächsten Moment wohl die Antwort und die ganze Tragweite dessen, was passiert war, klar wurde, denn ein Schwall von Röte überflutete seinen Körper und er schloss gepeinigt die Augen. 

„He, es hat dir doch gefallen“, entgegnete sie schmollend.   
„Das war nicht ich.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und fixierte sie mit einem mörderischen Blick.  
„Hat sich aber verdammt nach dir angefühlt.“ Sie kletterte von ihm herunter und warf einen deutlichen Blick auf sein jetzt schlaffes Glied.   
„Das war vielleicht mein Körper, aber nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht, welchen Zauber du angewandt hast, aber …Mach mich los.“ Er biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und schaute von ihr weg. 

Verflucht! Bei Hathor hatte sich das alles problemloser angehört. Eigentlich sollte der Prinz ihr jetzt dankbar sein, schwärmerisch an das Geschehen zurückdenken, stattdessen … Und da sie keine durch und durch böse Fee war, überfielen sie auf einmal Gewissensbisse und das hässliche Wort ‚Vergewaltigung’ bohrte sich in ihren Kopf. 

Sie konnte nur noch eine Sache tun. Sie griff nach dem Zauberstaub und während Prinz Daniel noch voller Panik „Nein!“ rief, schwenkte sie schon den Stab, und in der nächsten Sekunde waren sie und der Prinz wieder vollständig bekleidet. Dann beugte sie sich vor und hauchte ihm den Kuss des Vergessens auf die Lippen. Das machte das, was geschehen war, nicht ungeschehen, aber wenigstens würde es ihn nicht belasten. Die Augen des Prinzen schlossen sich und er fiel in Schlaf. Wenn er morgen früh erwachte, könnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Zum Schluss ließ sie noch die Fesseln verschwinden und erhob sich vom Bett. 

Das war das Mindeste was sie für ihn tun konnte. Und für sich selbst. Denn nur so konnte sie sicher sein, dass er sie weiterhin empfangen würde und niemals wissen würde, was sie ihm angetan hatte, gestand sich Fee Vala ausgesprochen selbstkritisch ein. Ihr wurde erst jetzt so richtig bewusst, dass es weit mehr als nur ein kleiner „Zwischenfall“ mit einem Liebestrank gewesen war. Das Zeug war eine Teufelsbrühe, von dem sie in Zukunft die Finger lassen würde. 

Vielleicht sollte man doch nicht immer alles tun, was möglich war und außergewöhnliche Macht nicht missbrauchen. Mit diesem guten Vorsatz verließ sie den schlafenden Prinzen. 

Und wenn sie sich nicht wieder von Hathor bequatschen ließ, hat sie den Vorsatz vielleicht auch eingehalten…. 

\--------ENDE-----

@Antares, April 2012


End file.
